User talk:K10rca12
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Swedish Alphabet page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 19:12, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Hej! Hej, jag har mörkat just nu att du har bearbetat det här wiki. Tack så mycket! När du har några frågor, du kan alltid ta kontakt med mig via min diskussionssida :-) Bunt PS: Var så snäll och ursäkta mina fel, svenska är inte mitt förstaspråk (som du förmödligen redan har mörkat :D) men jag tycker mycket om detta språket och vill öva. Jag hoppas att du kan förstå det som jag skriver :D Meddelanden Ja, jag läser dem, men på engelska och jag vet inte om jag kan skriva en artikel på svenska :/ Hur som helst, jag kan översätta meddelanden: "Willkommen im schwedischen Game Of Thrones Wiki und danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite $1. Bitte hinterlasse eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite, falls du Hilfe oder Feedback brauchst! Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du mir sagen würdest, in welcher Sprache du kommunizieren möchtest, und es wäre nett, wenn du uns deine zukünftige Position auf dieser Seite mitteilen könntest. Mit lieben Grüßen, ..." Pratar du alla denna språk på vilka du har skrivit meddelanden? Bunt Hej! Tack för dina bearbetningar! Det är en bra idé att skapa ocksa° sidor pa° andra spra°k men det vore jättebra om du kunde skapa svenska kategorier för de svenska sidor sa° att det finns inte tva° sidor om svenska (en pa° svenska och en pa° engelska) i samma kategori :) Buntschweif 19:45, October 19, 2016 (UTC) PS: Jag har gjort en infobox för språk på svenska. Är du snäll och kan du kontrollera och översätta den? http://languages.wikia.com/wiki/Template:LanguageBoxSvenska Hej! Det är rätt att en svensk kurs på svenska är inte verkligen rimlig men jag tror att det är inte ett stort problem. Det finns också en engelsk kurs på engelska. Vi kunde göra en "template" som förklarar att det finns ingen sådan kurs. Jag har redan funderat om jag skulle adoptera wikin. Alltså tror du att det är en bra idé? Buntschweif 19:40, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Re: Hi again! Well, my other wiki was a project about some stories I wrote which we had a couple of years ago, but it's inactive now. We tried to revive it but it wouldn't work out. So if you agree, I'm going to adopt the wiki. I would really like to change some things (for example I think that a chat is essential for a language wiki). English is probably the best language to reach many people on the Internet as long as you speak English well enough. What exactly are you planning to do? Buntschweif 18:52, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Languages Well, you should use the languages you speak ^^ However, Russian or Arabic might be important languages too because they are spoken by a lot of people. Buntschweif 19:13, October 24, 2016 (UTC) yes I think there's a mistake in the link, because it doesn't work :/ Buntschweif 19:30, October 24, 2016 (UTC) PS: Could you comment the blog? It is requested to ask the other users officially if they agree :) I made the picture myself, just the heart was a symbol in word so I wasn't sure about the rights. Buntschweif 18:43, October 25, 2016 (UTC) It's one of the symbols of Microsoft Office Word. Buntschweif 18:14, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Ok thanks :) By the way, do you happen to know how to change my signature so it links to my discussion page? It was like yours some time ago, but now the link is gone :/ Greetings, Bunt (Buntschweif 19:17, October 27, 2016 (UTC)) Thanks a lot, it's finally working :D Buntschweif (talk) 18:34, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Game of thrones I would like to help out :) As I have only read the first book I guess that those pages already exist, but if you need any specific templates just tell me and I'll try to make them. Greetings, Buntschweif (talk) 21:58, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, everthing's fine. I've just a lot of tests coming up so I don't have a lot of time to edit pages; but I still check every few days :) Buntschweif (talk) 16:34, November 10, 2016 (UTC)